totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Prawdziwy farmer wstaje przed świtem
Było jeszcze ciemno a Rarity oświetlana latarką stała przed domkami zawodników. Rarity - Ostatnio w programie: nowi zawodnicy oraz Lucy z Pinkie rozpoczęli nowy sweet sezon na farmie. Podzielili się na drużyny, zajęli domki i odcinek się skończył. Dzisiaj przyszedł czas na pierwsze wyzwanie^^! ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px W domku było bardzo czysto, na podłodze leżał włochaty różowy dywan, oczywiście dzięki wytrwale pracującej Muriel. Gisel - Brawo babciu! Nieźle posprzątałaś. Muriel - Dzięki młokosko. Gisel - Proszę. Lucy - Teraz tu tak czysto i przytulnie^^ Don - W naszym kąciku jest najlepiej - wskazała na dwa łóżka stojące obok siebie, całe w maskotkach pokemon. Kamil - Wiecie, która godzina? Pinkie - Dokładnie 4:47 i 56 sekund, o teraz 57! I 58 i 59 i... 4:48! Kamil - Myślałam, że będziemy dłużej spać. Vivian - Na morzu wstaje się o 3, by pełnić wachtę. Kat - Na morzu pełnić wachtę? Vivian - Gdyby Anglicy napadli na statek. Pinkie przyskoczyła do Vivian. Pinkie - Ah ci Anglicy. Vivian - Są źli... dla piratów. Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Chłopacy przedzielili dom czerwoną taśmą na dwie połowy. Po jednej siedzieli ,,ci fajni" Roberto, Ilaj, Corey i Jose, a po drugiej reszta. Wpierw na stronie fajnych: Ilaj - Słuchajcie jeżeli przegramy musimy wybrać kogoś kto wyleci na początku. Jose - Kogo proponujesz? Roberto - Myślę, że tamten karzeł. Ilaj - Nie, nie on jest nieszkodliwy, trzeba wywalić kogoś przebiegłego i ciągle knującego. Corey - Kto to taki? Ja tam widzę Karła, wieśniaka i niebieskowłosego. No i jeszcze Will. Ilaj - I o niego chodzi. Wierzcie mi znam go i jest jedynym zagrożeniem, potem po kolei wywalimy całą resztę słabych. Roberto - Mi to odpowiada. Jose - Mi też. Corey - I mi. Ilaj - I bardzo dobrze... ' Na stronie oferm Dan i Jake siedzieli na podłodze po cichu rozmawiając, Will oparty o ścianę kontemplował, a Flash smucił się w kącie. Flash - Czemu mnie lubią :' '''Runda 3 Lucy vs Flash' Rarity - Lucy i Flash zaraz... Start! Oboje zaczęli doić, szło im to powoli, ale jednak wiaderka się napełniały. Rarity - Kibice? Wszyscy stali jak stali. Rarity - :( Lucy i Flash doili dalej, byli już za połową, ale Lucy przez przypadek zacięła krowę paznokciem i ta nogą przewróciła obydwa wiaderka. Lucy - Sory krasulo :( Flash - Mućko :) Jose - Więc jaki wynik? Rarity - Chyba widzieliście, że krowa przewróciła wiaderka? Corey - Nie ma jakiś specjalnych kamer? Kat - Albo rejestratorów? Rarity - Budżet po sweet vs pink wzrósł, ale takiego czegoś nie zakupiono. Dan - Czyli remis mimo mojej ciężkiej pracy? Rarity - Tak :D! Kamil -Więc kto idzie na eliminacje? Rarity - Spokojnie jeszcze drugie zadanie! Lucy - Jej! ' ' Zadanie II: 131x131px 137x137px Zawodnicy i prowadząca wyszli na dwór, było już jasno. Stały tam dwa stoliki, a na nich szklanki z mlekiem. Rarity - Czy jest ktoś kto nie toleruje laktozy? Świerszcz. Rarity - To dobrze, bo teraz czas na dogrywkę w mlecznym stylu! Lucy - Będziemy pić mleko, które wydoiliśmy? Rarity - Bingo! Potrzebni 3 chętni z drużyny. Kamil - Żeby nie było, że nic nie robiłam... Kat - O ja też chcę! Don - I ja^^ Rarity - Entuzjazm dziewczyn jest cudny, a panowie? Will - Eee... Ilaj - Will mówi, że bardzo chętnie pójdzie. Will - Wcale nie! Rarity - Pierwsze słowo się liczy, to może jeszcze Roberto i Corey? Corey - No w sumie czemu nie? Roberto - To sprawa honoru. Rarity klasnęła - To doskonale! Don - Więc jakie są zasady? Rarity - Wszyscy staniecie przy stole i będziecie pili mleko ze szklanek, oczywiście, będziecie musieli brać kolejne by nie przegrać, mleka nie zabraknie, bo tutaj na farmie jest wiele krów. Pinkie - Muuuuuuuu! Dan - Muuuuuuuuuu! ^^ Wszyscy chłopacy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. Dan - No co? Rarity - Do stołu! 6 osób chętnych do zadania stanęło przy stole. Rarity - Pamiętajcie. Do dna! Start! Wszyscy zaczęli pić, Kat jednym haustem wypiła szklankę i wzięła kolejną kiedy reszta piła. ' Kiedy Kat brała trzecią szklankę, reszta dopiero kończyła pierwszą. Muriel - Dawajcie! Ilaj - Hmmm. >:D Jose - Masz pomysł? Ilaj rzucił kamieniem pod nogi Will'a, tak, że ten się potknął i aby utrzymać równowagę wyrzucił szklankę. Rarity - Will odpada! Will - Ale... Rarity - Żadnych ale, reszta pije dalej. Kat opróżniała już 6 szklankę, Kamil, Don, Corey i Roberto dopiero 3, bo pili już dosyć wolno. ' Ilaj - Dawaj Corey! Lucy - Dawaj Kamil :) To znaczy Don! Flash - Pijcie! Kamil i Roberto jednocześnie upuścili szklanki i zwymiotowali mlekiem. Rarity - Szkoda :( Odpadacie! Kamil - Więcej już nie można było... Roberto - To... była... tortura... Ale Kat, Don i Corey pili dalej, Don jednak zaraz po podniesieniu 6 szklanki padła na kolana. Don - Już nie dam rady :( Rarity - Zostały tylko dwie osoby! Kat piła szklankę numer 10! A Corey numer 7. Jake - Czy ilość wybitych szklanek sie liczy? Rarity - Nie, bo w takim przypadku Kat by wygrała. Jake - W takim razie walczą do upadłego. Pinkie - Pij Kat! Pij, pij! Ilaj - Pij Corey! Pij, pij! Kat piła dalej już nieco wolniej i piła 13 szklankę, Corey ją trochę dogonił i pił 11. ' Rarity - Coś czuje, że niedługo ktoś polegnie. Gisel - Ciekawe kto? Vivian - Blondynek, nasza ruda jest niepokonana! W tym momencie Corey wypuścił 12 szklankę, zaraz po nim 14 szklankę wypuściła Kat. Rarity - Hello kitty wygrały! Kat - Jej... Corey - Nie... Ilaj - Idziemy na eliminacje? Rarity - Tak, zagłosujecie w pokoju zwierzeń, a panie dostaną pyszne jedzenie na kolacje! Kat - Bez mleka? Rarity - Tak :) Kat - Jej! Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Zawodniczki wróciły do domku. Vivian - Najlepsze, że się nie zmęczyłam na zadaniu. Gisel - A wygrałyśmy. Kamil - Czyli sie obijałyście. Gisel - Tak, ja to odpracuje. Vivian - I ja! Muriel dała im miotły. Muriel - To posprzątajcie ten bród, który zostawiłyście nie używając wycieraczki przed drzwiami. Vivian - Eh... Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Choco babcia. Choco babcia - Mam coś dla was! - rzuciła każdej dziewczynie hamburgera i wyszła. Pinkie - Jedzenie! Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły jeść swoje kanapki. Przed ceremonią, obok domku: 137x137px Ilaj - Wiadomo, że głosujemy na Willa? Roberto - Przestał pić jako pierwszy i znasz go i wiesz, że jest najgroźniejszy. Corey - Dokładnie! Ilaj - Czyli postanowione? Jose - Tak. Roberto - A co jeśli reszta się złączy przeciwko nam? Corey - Oni? Wybuchli śmiechem, nie wiedząc, że podsłuchuje ich Will. ' Will próbował się oddalić, ale dostał kamieniem w łeb. Jose - Podsłuchiwał... nie ładnie... Roberto - Taki mocny rzut uszkodzi mu pamięć... Ilaj - Oby... ' Cała czwórka rechocząc odeszła. Głosowanie, latryna zwierzeń: 137x137px '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '''Ceremonia:' 137x137px Wszyscy siedzą przed główna stodołą, Rarity trzyma tacę z czekoladowymi podkówkami. Rarity - Na eliminacjach w tym sezonie, bezpieczni dostaną czekoladową podkowę! Flash - Super! Kocham czekoladę! Dan - A kto nie? Rarity - Oddaliście głosy więc czas na rozdanie podków. To takie super! ^^ Jose - Prowadzenie eliminacji jest takie super? Rarity - Zwłaszcza, ze wiem kto odpadnie! Ilaj - Kto?! Rarity - Nie tak prędko... Pierwszą czekoladkę dostaje Roberto! Roberto - To ci zaskoczenie - łapie czekoladkę i zjada. Rarity - Kolejną dostanie Flash! Flash - Juhu! - zjada czekoladkę. Rarity - Corey, ty też jesteś bezpieczny. Corey - Super - łapie podkówkę i zjada. Rarity - Emocje rosną a kolejne podkówki dla Dana i Jose! Jose - Ok. Dan - Czekolada! Łapią czekoladki i zjadają. Rarity - I jeszcze Jake, który zasmakował łajna. Jake - Nigdy więcej. Rarity rzuca mu czekoladkę a on ją zjada. Rarity - I decydujący moment... Ilaj - Nie można przyśpieszyć? Rarity - To pierwsza ceremonia, musi być dramatycznie. - spojrzała na kartkę z wynikami. Rarity - Poważna sprawa... Will - No mów! Rarity - Już... Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ilaj! Ilaj - Jej! Will - Co?! Stażyści przywiązali, go do grzbietu krowy, która pognała w dal. Rarity - I pierwszy odpadł. Ilaj - :) Rarity - Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku! Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie! Materiał Dodatkowy: Will jest przywiązany do krowy. Will - Nie! Krowa przewraca się na grzbiet w błoto. Krowa - Mu! Koniec Czy podobał ci się 2. odicnek TPWB? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji? Tak Nie, powinien zajść dalej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie